Fugindo de Ti
by Naughty Fairy
Summary: Kailani Kekoa está de volta á WWE depois de estar dois anos na TNA. Isso implica rever o homem que lhe destroçou o coração, Dave Batista. No entanto o wrestler julga que a culpada é ela. No meio de mágoas e ressentimentos ainda existe aquela velha chama,
1. O Regresso

**Capítulo Um – O Regresso**

Kailani Kekoa estava simplesmente um saco de ansiedade. Era o seu regresso á WWE, estava de volta á sua antiga casa, após dois anos longe daquele mundo ela regressava e o nervosismo não podia ser maior. Não saberia como iriam os outros reagir ao seu retorno. Tinha saído tão de repente, sem se despedir de ninguém, nem mesmo dos amigos mais próximos. Simplesmente pedira a demissão e virara as costas sem olhar para trás. Claro que nestes dois anos perguntara-se milhares de vezes se não deveria ter tido mais calma, se não deveria ter ficado, afinal, apesar do que tinha acontecido, ela tinha amigos ali, amigos que tinha a certeza que não a receberiam de bom grado visto que ela tinha se afastado deles sem lhes dar qualquer explicação.

Ainda a tremer dos pés á ponta dos seus cabelos castanhos escuro, entrou no Hampton Coliseum, onde iria decorrer o Smackdown daquela noite. Cada passo que dava parecia k seu coração ia explodir de antecipação. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores olhava para os lados esperando ver alguém conhecido. No entanto, chegou ao escritório de Theodore Long sem sequer se cruzar com um wrestler. Era cedo sim, mas esperava que alguém já lá estivesse.

Respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

-Sim? - A voz do General Manager assistente da Smackdown falou do outro lado da porta.

-Sou eu Mr. Long, Kailani!

A porta abriu-se de imediato e o Theodore sorriu.

-Que bom ver-te Kailani! Como estás? Preparada para o regresso? – Ele disse deixando-a entrar e fazendo sinal que ela se sentasse.

-Julgo que sim! – Ela respondeu incerta, enquanto se sentava em frente á secretária e o homem mais velho á sua frente da morena.

-Pois eu acho que estás mais do que preparada. Ainda bem que aceitaste voltar, sabes que sempre gostei muito de ti e admiro-te no ringue! Fazes falta a este espectáculo.

Kai conseguiu apenas sorrir. Ainda não estava certa que tinha feito o melhor. A verdade é que o clima na TNA estava insuportável. As rivalidades, as intrigas, as desconfianças estavam a deixá-la esgotada então decidira aceitar a proposta de Long e voltar á Smackdown, mesmo que isso significasse enfrentar o passado.

-Então é o seguinte, a Vickie hoje não pode estar presente, logo sou eu que decido tudo. Estamos a elaborar uma nova storyline e precisávamos de uma cara nova mas que conhecesse o ambiente. Então é o seguinte. A disputa pelo titulo de campeão de mundo está mais intensa do que nunca. Mas queremos balançar tudo isto. Como sabes, a Vickie e o Edge estão "supostamente" noivos. Precisamos de algo que mexa com este esquema todo. Tu irás alinhar com o Undertaker, serás como que alguém que ele trouxe do inferno com ele. Teu nome no ringue será Pandora, mas tens tudo aqui explicado… - Teddy entregou-lhe o guião. – A tua estreia é esta noite, no combate entre o Mark e o Dave…

-Dave, em Dave Batista? – Ela perguntou logo que ouviu o nome do Animal.

-Sim, exactamente! Vais entrar a meio do combate, mas tens isso tudo explicado. Eu bem queria ficar aqui a conversar mais um pouco mas tenho tanta coisa para preparar. Sem a Vickie cá, isto está um pandemónio. Mesmo quando ela está isto é uma loucura, mas é problema dela. Hoje é problema meu. Aquela mulher não tem emenda… - Theodore já estava 

de pé, a remexer papéis na prateleira atrás de si. Kai levantou-se com o guião na mão. Aquela era a sua deixa para sair dali.

-Então boa noite! – Ela despediu-se.

-Boa noite, Kai! E boa sorte. Qualquer dúvida fala comigo. – O homem disse mas sem prestar muita atenção. Kailani saiu e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

A incerteza quanto ao seu regresso aumentara para o dobro com aquela conversa. E triplicou após ler o guião, ali mesmo encostada á parede do corredor que dava para o escritório de General Manager. Estaria metida numa storyline com Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland e David Bautista. Uma coisa era voltar outra era ter que enfrentá-lo. Sabia que ter que se cruzar com ele nos corredores dos bastidores seria difícil, quanto mais estar metida numa storyline com ele.

Pela milésima vez naquela noite perguntou se tinha feito a coisa certa em voltar. Sacudindo a cabeça, convenceu-se que agora já não havia volta. Estava na Smackdown e era melhor habituar-se a isso.

Caminhou, perdida nos seus pensamentos, em direcção ao balneário feminino. Estava tão embrenhada nos seus devaneios que nem reparou que alguém vinha no mesmo corredor, também perdido na sua cabeça até que chocaram.

-Desculpa… - ela disse levantando a cabeça para ver quem era.

-Kailani? – Os olhos azuis de Mark Calaway fixaram os dela. Ela sempre se arrepiara com aqueles olhos, tinham qualquer coisa de sobrenatural. Sempre que cruzava Mark, sentia que ele via através dela e conseguia atingir-lhe a alma.

-Mark, ao tempo! – Ela respondeu. Apesar das estranhas sensações que Mark a fazia sentir, ele sempre fora um grande amigo, quase um mentor.

-Dois anos, mais exactamente. Desde que fugiste sem dizer a ninguém para onde ias!

-Eu… - ela balbuciou. Não sabia se ele estava a acusá-la, não conseguia ler a expressão dele, saber se ele estava zangado. Ele era uma das pessoas que ela virara as costas e não sabia como enfrentar.

-Não te estou a acusar, nem estou chateado contigo, descansa… - ele disse, provando mais uma vez que conseguia ler os pensamentos dela. – Nunca fui de questionar as acções de ninguém e se foste embora deves ter tido uma boa razão. Podias no entanto ter telefonado ou algo assim, dizer que estavas viva. Mas não te preocupes. Então, tu e eu estamos juntos esta noite. Devo dizer que não me podiam ter escolhido mulher mais bonita.

Kai sorriu. Um obstáculo ultrapassado. Mark era o mesmo de sempre, sombrio, estranho mas conseguia pô-la tranquila.

-Tu e eu finalmente juntos. Duas lamas negras naquele ringue.

-Só espero que tenhas oportunidade de demonstrar as tuas técnicas de wrestling. Vi-te várias vezes na TNA. Ensinei-te bem, hein?!

-Realmente tive um bom professor… - Kai disse. Mark tinha a ajudado muito quando entrara para a WWE, ajudando-a a melhorar dia após dia, treino após treino. Devia muito aquele homem. – Mas a aluna é que era a melhor!

-Olha ela, cresceu uns anos e julga que é dona do seu nariz. – Ele gracejou mas manteve-se quase sério. Mark não ria muitas vezes.

-Bem eu tenho que ir até os balneários, acabar de ver o guião para esta noite…

-Eu tenho que falar com o Theo, acertar os planos para esta noite. Vemo-nos daqui a pouco. Cuida-te!

E sem mais dizer, ele continuou o seu caminho e Kai decidiu continuar o seu também. Hesitou antes de entrar nos balneários. Não sabia quem lá estaria, nem sabia como a iriam receber. Decidiu arriscar. Só lá estava Torrie Wilson, de costas para a porta, a pintar as unhas. Parecia que o destino estava determinado a fazê-la encarar as pessoas que mais lhe custara abandonar havia dois anos.

-Olá! – Kai disse, sentindo-se um pouco estúpida mal abrira a boca.

Torrie virou-se e olhou para ela completamente surpresa quando viu quem era. No entanto logo que a surpresa passou, a loura virou a cara de novo para o outro lado e continuou o que estava a fazer.

-Olá! – Ela disse secamente. Era algo tão estranho. Torrie era uma pessoa geralmente tão doce. – Não estás no local errado? Isto são bastidores da WWE, caso não saibas.

-Eu sei. Eu… assinei contracto com a WWE. Estou de volta. – Kai disse, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Até decidires desaparecer novamente sem avisares ninguém ou dar qualquer explicação a pessoas que se julgavam tuas amigas, nem ligares a quem deixas para trás, não é?

Kailani sentiu como se a tivessem esfaqueado. Torrie era uma das pessoas que mais gostava ali e sabia que tinha feito muito mal e simplesmente desaparecer mas ela não iria perceber.

-Não. Não penso fugir desta vez. Eu… - mas as suas palavras foram interrompidas por duas batidas na porta.

-Alguma Diva em trajes menores? – A voz que chegou aos ouvidos de Kai petrificou-a. Sem pensar duas vezes ela correu para um dos duches e fechou-se lá. Torrie estranhou o comportamento mas nada disse e foi abrir a porta.

-Olá Dave. – A loura cumprimentou.

-Olá Torrie. A Victoria não está por cá? – Batista perguntou olhando sobre o ombro da loura.

-Não. Eu estou cá com… sozinha, na verdade. Mas se ela aparecer por cá eu aviso que andas á procura dela.

-Obrigada. Agora tenho que ir falar com o Teddydore. Parece que temos uma nova storyline. Quero ver o que vai sair dali. Até logo.

Kailani só conseguiu respirar fundo quando ouviu a porta fechar. Saiu do duche e olhou para Torrie que estava em frente da porta de braços cruzados. Esta abanou a cabeça em desaprovação mas levantou a mão quando a morena ia começar a falar.

-Não quero saber! – Ela disse friamente.

O reencontro com a amiga estava a ser mais difícil do que Kai julgara.

-Se eu te contar porque fugi tu baixas essa carapaça de gelo?

-Já disse que não quero saber! – Torrie disse, já de volta às suas unhas.

Kailani suspirou.

-Eu fugi dele… - ela libertou. Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo em voz alta e percebia agora como aquele simples facto a tinha corroído por dentro naqueles dois anos. – Fugi dele e de tudo o que estava relacionado com ele, incluindo vocês e sei que não é correcto o que fiz mas eu precisava de distância total do Dave…

-Porquê? – A voz de Torrie já não era fria.

-Porque ele…

-Não! Porque não me disseste, porque não pediste ajuda, eu ia perceber se precisasses de espaço, eu dar-te-ia esse espaço, mas eu precisava saber. Tu eras a minha melhor amiga que desaparece de repente sem uma única explicação. Como achas que fiquei. Nem conseguiste confiar em mim para desabafar comigo. Senti-me traída!

-Desculpa. – Kai olhou para o chão. Devia realmente ter falado com ela. Mas na altura estava completamente desorientada e só conseguiu fugir. – Mas eu fiz as coisas de cabeça quente, sem sequer pensar nas consequências. Eu precisava me afastar dele.

-O que foi que ele fez?

-Mais quem é que ele fez! Victoria. – Kailani confessou. Cada vez que pensava no assunto, ainda sentia aquele aperto no coração que julgava advir do seu orgulho magoado. Amara sim Batista mas naquele momento a única coisa que sentia era desprezo. No entanto não mudava o facto de o reencontro ser difícil e ela querer evitá-lo o mais possível.

Torrie olhou para Kai. Sentira saudades da amiga durante aqueles dois anos. Mas naquele momento sentiu que toda a sua raiva desvanecia. Sabia que a havaiana amara o Animal com todo o seu coração, saber que ele a traíra, com Victoria ainda por cima, fora mortífero para Kai. Não admirara que ela tivesse fugido.

-Oh, Kai… - Torrie disse, levantando-se e abraçando a amiga. – Porque não me disseste? Eu estaria lá para ti. Passar por isso sozinha não deve ter sido fácil. Mas…

-Eu tenho a certeza. – Kailani respondeu á pergunta da amiga sem este sequer ter perguntado. Sim, tinha a certeza que Batista a tinha traído com Victoria. Tinha visto com os seus próprios olhos.

-E agora?

-Agora já passou. Não digo que não magoe ter que reencontrá-los mas a única coisa que sinto pelos dois é desprezo.

-Eles estão juntos… - Torrie murmurou incerta se aquilo deveria ser dito.

-Eu sei. Ficam bem um para o outro! – A voz da morena era decidida, dando a entender que aquilo era assunto encerrado.

-Agora quero saber o que foi da tua vida estes dois anos.

-Então estou perdoada?

-Quase! – Torrie disse e sorriu. Não gostara do facto de Kai não ter confiado nela mas sabia que com o coração em pedaços, coma vida de cabeça para baixo era muito difícil pensar racionalmente e sabia que depois sentira-se demasiado culpada para ligar a Torrie.

Ficaram a falar até que começaram a ouvir passos no corredor. Sinal de que o programa estava prestes a começar. Divas começaram a entrar e a sair. A maioria era desconhecida a Kai, tinha mudado muita coisa em dois anos. Apresentou-se a todas como Pandora, afinal seria o seu nome no ringue

Antes que Kai desse de caras com Victoria saiu e decidiu ir comer qualquer coisa para depois se preparar para a sua estreia. Caminhou novamente sozinha pelos corredores, agora repletos de assistentes, wrestlers e divas que caminhavam de um lado para o outro. Dentro de poucos minutos começava o espectáculo e tinha que estar tudo preparado.

Encontrou uma máquina de café ao lado de uma de snacks. Retirou a carteira do bolso de trás das calças de ganga. Tirou um café e uma barra de cereais. Tomou o café rapidamente, forte e sem açúcar como sempre e dirigiu-se para um local sossegado. Ao guardar a carteira reparou numa foto escondida num dos muitos compartimentos da carteira. Não podia ser o que julgava, tinha a certeza que tinha jogado aquela fotografia para o lixo. Mas enganou-se 

logo que o resto da imagem apareceu á sua frente. Ali estava ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha numa conferência há dois anos. Ao seu lado estava… estava o homem que a magoara como ninguém alguma vez tinha feito.

Aquela sensação de que o ar tornara-se pesado de repente cercou-a e ela guardou a foto de novo na carteira o mais rápido que podia e meteu-a no bolso das calças. Não podia deixar que o passado a voltasse a atormentar. Estava de volta e tinha que olhar para a frente ou não iria ser bem sucedida. Atirou o papel da barra para o lixo e levantou-se determinada. Caminhou até ao balneário e ficou feliz por não estar muitas pessoas. O espectáculo tinha começado e só lá estava Maryse, Cherry e Torrie.

Sorriram as três e Kai retribuiu o sorriso.

-Quem está a lutar agora?

-Ninguém. O Theodore está a informar que a Vickie está doente e que não pode comparecer. – Cherry informou.

Kai limitou-se a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça e sentou-se em frente ao espelho. Tinha uma cuidadosa maquilhagem para fazer para encarnar Pandora.

Pandora teria que ser uma mulher fria, misteriosa e um pouco mórbida, ao estilo de Undertaker. Iria entrar a meio do combate deste com Batista, e distrairia este último, custando-lhe a derrota.

Será que Batista sabia quem seria a mulher que lhe custaria o título mais uma vez?

O tempo passou depressa demais e o momento do reencontro estava mais próximo que nunca. Felizmente não vira Victoria, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Caminhou para junto da cortina com uma face serena. Usava umas botas de soldado, uma mini-saia preta e um corpete preto e vermelho. A maquilhagem negra realçava os seus olhos azuis claro.

Mas por dentro estava um farrapo. O seu coração parecia querer sair-lhe pela boca, juntamente com o estômago. Os seus pulmões pareciam não querer respirar e a sua cabeça estava a pondo tonta.

Antes de poder se mentalizar que estava na hora de fazer a sua entrada, as luzes no ringue apagaram e uma luz azul surgiu iluminando a rampa, a música "Pandora" dos Madina Lake começou a tocar, dando sinal que era a sua deixa. Respirou fundo e entrou. Viu que os espectadores estavam confusos. Mas mal olhou para o ringue os seus olhos colaram-se aos de Batista que olhava para ela com cara de quem julgava que estava a ver mal. Entretanto Undertaker tinha aproveitado a distracção para se afastar do Animal e preparar o seu Tombstone.

Kai viu os olhos de Batista se contraírem ligeiramente. Ele não sabia que ela estava de volta mas havia qualquer coisa nos olhos dele que ela estranhou. Dor? Raiva? Era uma mistura dos dois que ela não percebeu mas também não queria perceber.

Mas dentro de si um turbilhão de emoções despertou. De repente todas as memórias de Batista nos seus braços voltaram como uma tempestade. Todos os momentos que tinham vivido, todos os sorrisos e logo de seguida lembrou-se de todas as lágrimas que havia derramado. Recordou o amargo momento que o vira com Victoria. A sua memória depois ficou repleta de todas as noites que sozinha, implorava para que fosse mentira e que ela pudesse estar de volta nos braços de Dave. Teve que puxar de todas as suas forças para se manter impassível. Estava em frente das câmaras e afinal, estava já tudo ultrapassado, não estava?

As luzes acenderam novamente. Batista continuou sem se mexer, completamente com os olhos fixos nela. Estava a se tornar incómodo na verdade, apesar de fazer parte do guião.

Kai forçou-se a sorrir e jogou um beijo ao Animal. Batista deu um passo em frente mas não caminhou mais pois Undertaker aproximou-se e aplicou um Chokeslam seguido do seu tombstone. 1, 2, 3…

Undertaker ganhou o combate. Este olhou para Kai e estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela subiu para o ringue e soltou uma gargalhada demoníaca enquanto agarrava a mão de Undertaker e erguia-a como vencedor. Formavam um par de demónios.

A questão de quem era aquela mulher ficou no ar até ao próximo espectáculo enquanto Taker e Pandora caminhavam para os bastidores, lado a lado, com uma expressão fria e sombria.

E era agora, nos bastidores que a verdadeira prova começava.

N/A: Eu sei que devia acabar as outras fics antes de postar esta mas é que esta surgiu-me assim do nada e comecei a escrever. Talvez não esteja muito de acordo com o que se passa na Smackdown neste momento mas eu também nunca mais acompanhei. Mas afinal isto é ficção e podemos dar asas á imaginação, certo. Bem, a capa da fic já esta no meu profile, e também fiz uns extras, a foto que Kailani tem dentro da carteira neste capítulo está identificada como "Fugindo de ti 1" só para quem tiver curiosidade. Beijos e comentem.


	2. O vicio de ti não vai passar

Capítulo Dois: O vício de Ti Não Vai Passar

Mal passou pela cortina, Kai acelerou o passo para chegar o mais depressa possível ao balneário feminino sem sequer dizer nada a Mark. Queria fugir de Batista e de todas aquelas emoções que, de repente, haviam acordado dentro dela como um vulcão adormecido que rebentava com toda a sua força. A força do olhar dele colado nela começava a revelar os seus efeitos. Tinha lágrimas a ameaçarem cair-lhe dos olhos. Sentia-se furiosa consigo porque jurara não chorar mais por ele. Fazia mais de um ano que não derramava uma única lágrima. Então porquê aquilo agora?

Irrompeu pelo balneário sem ligar quem lá estava e correu para o duche. Precisava de água, precisava acalmar o seu corpo e o tumulto de diferentes sensações que ele estava a experimentar naquele momento mas mais que tudo precisava fazer-se acreditar que aquilo era real, precisava sentir que não estava apenas num pesadelo. Abriu a água fria ainda com roupa. Sabia que não era uma acção coerente mas naquele momento precisava daquilo, de água fria que a acordasse, precisava respirar fundo, fechar os olhos e… chorar. As lágrimas quentes fundiam-se com as gotas de água fria que lhe escorriam pela cara.

-Kai, estás bem? – a voz de Torrie surgiu do lado de fora do duche.

A morena só conseguiu soluçar. Ficou debaixo da água fria o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas foram apenas cinco minutos. Quando saiu, Torrie estava á sua espera com uma toalha. Kai tirou a roupa molhada e deixou que a sua amiga a embrulhasse com a toalha. Enquanto o fazia, a loura abraçou a amiga que se encolheu sobre si.

-Não devia doer. Não assim tanto…nem devia doer. Faz tanto tempo… - Kai balbuciou.

-Mas isso não tem um tempo definido para curar. E tu nunca chegaste a enfrentar o problema, apenas fugiste dele e fingiste que ele já não existia, não foi? É normal que o primeiro contacto magoe. Vocês tiveram tantos momentos felizes e de repente arrancaste-o da tua vida, é obvio que voltar a tê-lo próximo de ti desta maneira te vá custar. Mas passa. – Torrie disse.

-E se não passar?

-Vai passar. Não digo que vai ser fácil mas não te sintas derrotada já. Tu estavas nervosa mesmo antes de sequer o veres, estavas à espera de quê? O mais difícil já passou, agora tens que ser a Kai que eu conhecia: linda, poderosa, forte, orgulhosa, mandona, sarcástica e teimosa.

Kai sorriu. Era apenas uma sombra do seu verdadeiro sorriso mas já era qualquer coisa.

-Onde é que ela está?

A voz de Victoria chegou aos ouvidos de Kai como uma injecção de adrenalina que a fez reagir. Ergueu a cabeça, numa pose altiva quase derrubando Torrie ao fazê-lo. Limpou qualquer vestígio de lágrimas, enrolou bem a toalha em torno do seu corpo e saiu dos duches.

-Procuras alguém? – Kai disse com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

-O que fazes aqui? – Victoria perguntou, disparando ódio na sua voz.

-Vim tomar duche e agora vou me vestir. Julgo que é isso que se faz nos balneários.

-Não sejas irónica comigo Kailani! Sabes a que estou a me referir.

-Desculpa mas…

-O que fazes de volta á Smackdown?

-Oh, isso… bem julgo que vim fazer o mesmo que tu. Competir, entreter, trabalhar para pagar as contas ao fim do mês.

Victoria perdeu a cabeça e levantou a mão rapidamente para esbofetear a havaiana mas esta foi mais rápida e desviou-se.

-Hey! Cuidado miúda, não queres arranjar problemas com a GM, pois não? Sabes que eu e a Vickie…

-Como é que tu tens a cara de pau de voltares cá?

-Eu? Cara de pau? – Agora era Kai que começava a perder a paciência com aquela conversa. – Queres mesmo ver quem de nós as duas tem a maior cara de pau? Ora bem… comecemos há três anos, pode ser? Quando tu te "ofereceste" para…

Victoria perdeu completamente as estribeiras e lançou-se ao pescoço de Kai. Torrie e Maryse correram em auxílio da havaiana enquanto as restantes divas tentavam afastar Victoria.

-Vejam só, a senhora "cara de pau" perdeu a cabeça. O que foi, Vic? Não consegues ouvir a verdade ou tens alguma coisa a esconder que não queres que as tuas actuais colegas saibam? Acho que todas elas já sabem a cabra que és, mais um dos teus "podres" não faria diferença. – Kai respondeu num tom de voz mais alto que anteriormente. Os olhos azuis claro desta pareciam feitos gelo de tanto ódio que emanavam.

-ESTÁ CALADA. A CABRA AQUI ÉS TU. VOLTASTE PORQUE O QUERES DE VOLTA MAS EU NÃO TE VOU DEIXAR! NÃO MO VAIS TIRAR!

Kai sacudiu-se, libertando-se de Torrie e de Maryse que a agarravam cada uma de um lado. Respirou fundo, olhou fixamente nos olhos de Victoria, um olhar que intimidou muitas Divas que nem eram as destinatárias.

-Não voltei por causa de ninguém. – Kai disse assustadoramente calma. A sua voz parecia libertar espigões venenosos. – E não faço ideia do que eu pudesse querer que fosse teu.

-NÃO SEJAS SONSA! Sabes perfeitamente… - Victoria respondeu também libertando-se furiosamente das suas captoras. – Mas digo-te, tu é que o abandonaste, viraste-lhe as costas. Ele agora está comigo e não há nada que possas fazer para mudar isso.

-Nem quero. Estão bem um para o outro! Nenhum de vocês vale um tostão furado.

E dito isto, Kailani virou as costas e começou a se vestir, dando desprezo absoluto a Victoria que continuou a protestar e a ofender a antiga diva da TNA.

Como é óbvio, acabou por se cansar e saiu dos balneários a deitar fumo pelas orelhas. Kai não podia estar se marimbando mais do que estava.

-Tenho que te aplaudir. Nunca vi ninguém fazer frente àquela mulher como tu. – Cherry disse estupefacta com a audácia de Kailani.

-Já ouviste dizer que cão que ladra, não morde? Eu não tenho medo dela. Não há maneira nenhuma de ela me magoar mais do que uma vez o fez, por isso já não me preocupo com o que ela possa fazer. – Kai respondeu simplesmente encolhendo os ombros.

-Estás pronta? – Torrie perguntou.

-Estou. – Kai respondeu, pegando na sua mala e dirigindo-se para a porta. Torrie seguiu-a mas só na rua falou.

-Estás bem?

-Não mas vou ficar. Tinhas razão. É apenas o primeiro impacto depois passa. – Kai respondeu simplesmente, qualquer rasto da mágoa que havia demonstrado anteriormente era agora completamente ausente.

Torrie sabia que era provavelmente o orgulho extremamente grande da havaiana que a estava fazendo reagir assim mas sabia que não devia tocar mais no assunto. Em dois anos, Kai não havia mudado nem um pouco.

-Consegui que ficássemos juntas num quarto. – a loura informou. Kai simplesmente sorriu.

Caminharam em direcção ao parque de estacionamento em silêncio.

-O meu carro está do outro lado. – Torrie disse.

-Ok, encontramo-nos no hotel então. Até já.

Kai viu Torrie afastar-se e suspirou. Encostou a cabeça á porta do carro completamente derrotada. Quando decidira voltar tinha tanta certeza que já não havia sentimento dentro dela que não fosse ódio em relação a Batista, mas naquele momento percebia tão bem o que queriam dizer com: o ódio e o amor são duas faces de uma mesma moeda. Era preciso muito pouco para a moeda virar e Kai sentia que naquele momento a moeda fora lançada ao ar e estava rodando e rodando a uma velocidade extremamente lenta e ela não fazia ideia de quando é que a moeda cairia no chão.

Ouviu passos no parque de estacionamento mas nem ligou. Estava demasiado perdida nos seus pensamentos e sentimentos para prestar atenção ao seu redor naquele momento.

-Eu devia ter desconfiado quando vi esse Peugeot vermelho. Ainda continuas com isso? – uma voz masculina disse atrás da morena que se virou rapidamente e ergue a cabeça para olhar a pessoa que a perturbava nos olhos.

-Parece que sim! – ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – É um carro FIEL! Não tenho razões para o deixar.

-Só julguei que o tivesses, sei lá… abandonado. É hábito teu, não é? – Bastista disse também com uma nota de sarcasmo na voz que não lhe ficava nada bem.

-Eu não abandono o que tem valor para mim… - ela disse no mesmo tom e ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

-Deixemo-nos de joguinhos, Kai…

-Kailani! Kai é só para os amigos! – ela disse num tom cortante.

Bastista cerrou os dentes num gesto que ela conhecia perfeitamente. Ele estava começando a ficar chateado e estava a tentar controlar-se.

-Como queiras. – ele respondeu fingindo indiferença. -Que diabo estás tu aqui a fazer?

-Vim…

-E não digas que vieste tirar o carro do estacionamento. – ele cortou a frase dela, sabendo perfeitamente o que ela ia dizer. Naquele momento, Kai odiou-o por conhecê-la tão bem.

-Estou de volta. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. Batista estava com os olhos fixos nela e começava novamente a fazer o vulcão despertar dentro dela, afectando-a muito mais do que ela demonstrava.

-Isso é obvio. Acho que se notou quando entraste no ringue e me custas-te o combate.

-Fazia parte…

-Eu sei que fazia parte do guião entrar uma rapariga que será a companheira do Mark no ringue e sabia que essa entrada me PODIA custar o combate, só... – ele cortou novamente o que ela ia dizer, fazendo-a mais uma vez enraivecer-se por ser assim tão obvia para ele. – Só não imaginei que…

Batista passou as mãos pela cabeça. Sinal de que estava tenso e começava a desesperar com alguma coisa.

-Porquê? – ele suspirou.

-Porquê o quê?

-Porque é que voltaste depois de virares as costas a isto sem sequer avisares alguém, sem dares uma justificativa, sem sequer te despedires, sem… - ele calou-se abruptamente.

-Sem o quê, Dave? Sem te dar um beijo de despedida? Sem te avisar que te estava a abandonar? É isso? Oh por favor! – ela exclamou, virando-se para abrir a porta.

Batista agarrou-a pelo braço e voltou-a novamente para ele com alguma brutidão mas sem a magoar. De repente estavam demasiado próximos e Kai sentia-se… ameaçada? Não, não era ameaçada. Invadida? Também não. Tentada? Talvez…

Sacudiu esses pensamentos da sua cabeça. Não podia pensar nele dessa maneira. Por mais que o seu corpo reagisse á proximidade do corpo masculino que ela tão bem conhecia…oh meu Deus! Até o cheiro dele continuava igual.

Também Dave não era indiferente a Kailani. De maneira nenhuma. Quando a vira descer pela rampa o seu coração parara por segundos. Julgou estar a ter alucinações. Quando ela fora embora há dois anos atrás ele ficara de rastos. Tentara entrar em contacto com ela mas ela mudara de casa, de número de telefone, os pais dela fizeram de tudo para não lhe dar informações nenhumas e na TNA ela deixara bem claro que queria manter a sua privacidade. Ela fechara-lhe toas as portas e ele nunca se sentira tão desesperado e impotente. Depois Victoria apareceu e ele envolveu-se mas Kailani ainda estava ali, cravada no seu coração. No entanto a dor que ela causara era demasiado forte e ainda demasiado presente para ele a perdoar. Ainda mais quando ela reagia daquela maneira. Ela é que o abandonara sem qualquer explicação e é que se mostrava chateada.

-Não vais fugir outra vez. – ele sussurrou. A respiração dele roçou os lábios dela alertando-a cada vez mais para a proximidade a que se encontrava. A cabeça e o corpo da diva começaram a entrar em conflito. Um dizia para ela se afastar dele, para o empurrar, para fazer de tudo para que ele se afastasse. O outro queria tudo menos que ele se afastasse. Era como se de repente, o seu corpo fosse tomado pela urgência de satisfazer uma dependência. Sentia-se como se fosse uma ex-fumadora em confronto com um cigarro pela primeira vez. Era uma comparação estúpida mas era isso que sentia. Como se tivesse estado longe daquele delicioso vício demasiado tempo e agora sentisse uma vontade quase incontrolável de satisfazê-lo.

-Não estou a fugir. Simplesmente acho que não temos nada para falar. – ela conseguiu dizer. – O passado está enterrado.

-Está? – ele disse num tom perigoso. Kai conhecia aquele tom e o seu corpo e a sua cabeça entraram novamente em conflito. Na sua cabeça parecia que tinha uma sirene dos bombeiros a alertar de perigo de incêndio. No seu corpo ocorria o incêndio propriamente dito. Era como se de repente mil e um pontos onde Batista já a havia acariciado no passado acordassem e a relembrassem de como era delicioso o toque dele.

Ela queria responder, queria dizer que sim. Que já não sentia nada por ele, que lhe era indiferente… mas era impossível.

Sentindo-se impotente contra o seu próprio corpo, fechou os olhos. Dave não se mexeu, ficou parado em frente dela também numa guerra entre o que devia fazer e o que queria fazer.

Ficaram assim por breves mas longos segundos.

De repente as palavras de Victoria começaram aos poucos a chegar á mente lúcida de Kai e esta conseguiu puxar da pouca força de vontade que lhe restava e empurrar levemente Batista. Ele não estava preparado para tal reacção portanto também não reagiu e a morena ganhou o espaço suficiente para conseguira abrir a porta do carro e fechar-se lá dentro. Com muita dificuldade, lá conseguiu colocar a chave na ignição e fazer com que o seu peugeot 207cc arrancasse em direcção ao hotel. A morena não olhou nem uma vez para o retrovisor para olhar para o seu ex-namorado. Tinha medo que se o fizesse se arrependesse de ter saído dali. Concentrou-se na estrada até ao hotel. Felizmente Torrie já lá estava com a cartão-chave. Kai apenas passou a passos rápidos pela loura, arrancou-lhe o cartão electrónico da mão e dirigiu-se para o elevador em silêncio, com cara de quem iria explodir a qualquer momento pois era isso mesmo que sentia, que iria explodir com tanta coisa dentro de si.

-Odeio-te! – ela disse para ninguém em especial. Não sabia se era para si, se para Batista, se para Victoria, se para o "raio que o parta".

Torrie abanou a cabeça mas não disse nada. Sabia que fazer qualquer comentário só faria a bomba rebentar e quem apanharia com a explosão seria ela.


	3. Memórias

Capítulo Três: Memórias

Kailani estava sentada na varanda da suite. Estava escuro, uma suave brisa tocava-lhe a face e sacudia levemente o seu cabelo. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Numa noite conseguira lembrar-se de todos os momentos, de todos os pormenores que havia vivido com Dave durante os meses que estiveram juntos. Numa noite, o esforço de dois anos havia desfalecido por terra como o muro de Berlim.

Tudo o que fizera questão de não se recordar nos últimos dois anos, invadia a sua mente agora. Mais do que nunca, lembrava-se da primeira vez que o vira. Ela sempre estivera ligada ao wrestling, não fosse o pai do seu padrasto o Tom Prichard e o seu tio Bruce Prichard. Mas não era aquele o futuro que tinha escolhido para si. Na altura estava mais interessada em actuação, sonhava ser actriz, ir para Hollywood, ganhar pelo menos um Oscar, actuar junto com grandes nomes: Robert De Niro, Anthony Hopkins, praticava Wrestling sim, amador apenas, no colégio, na faculdade, nunca pensou fazer disso carreira até que o seu tio sugeriu que ela tentasse a OVW. Ao princípio não achou boa ideia, queria ser actriz. Mas Bruce Prichard conseguiu dar-lhe a volta ao fazer-lhe ver que se conseguisse que alguma empresa de entretenimento se interessasse por ela conseguiria mais facilmente alcançar o seu sonho, afinal já estaria na televisão, para o cinema eram poucos passos. No entanto, a paixão pelo wrestling aumentou a cada treino, a cada combate e quando a convidaram para ir para a WWE, o sonho de ser actriz estava quase esquecido. A verdade é que apesar de conhecer os wrestlers, nunca prestara muita atenção a nenhum deles. Quando chegou á WWE, no entanto, começou a tomar em atenção certos pormenores até porque a sua beleza não passou despercebida e muitos novos colegas não fizeram nada para evitar pavonear-se em torno dela. Mas ele não. Dave Batista era um mistério para ela. A primeira vez que o vira fora nos bastidores, quando foi falar com Vince McMahon para decidir que marca ela representaria: SmackDown ou Raw. Dave estava acompanhado de Triple H , Ric Flair e Randy Orton. Quando se aproximaram dela e de Vince, ela reparou como os olhos de Randy Orton percorreram-na de cima a baixo. O sorriso de Ric Flair abriu-se. Triple H cumprimentou o sogro e depois também sorrira para Kai mas Dave não. Ele manteve-se sério, mal a olhou.

-Já te disse e volto a dizer Vince, tu tens cá um jeito para escolhê-las. É uma mais bonita que a outra. Que nome tem esta pedra preciosa? – Ric havia dito, pegando a mão de Kai e beijando-a galanteadoramente.

-Kailani Kekoa. – ela havia respondido sorrindo. Gostara do Nature Boy logo de início. Era uma pessoa com uma alegria contagiante, era algo que ela não conseguia explicar, simplesmente sentia-se bem ao pé dele.

-Havaiana ainda por cima. Temos sangue exótico! Sabes que adoro o teu nome. O significado é tão requintado e ao mesmo tempo misterioso. Julgo que combina contigo.

-Bem, tendo em conta que acabaras por eventualmente por ser colegas destes quatro grandes bestas… - Vince dissera na brincadeira. – Quer fiques na Raw ou vás para a Smackdown, talvez devesse começar as apresentações. E que melhor maneira de começar do que apresentar-te os Evolution, o passado, o presente e o futuro do wrestling. Então temos o Paul, meu genro como deves saber e actual Campeão Mundial de Pesos Pesados…

-Encantado. – Triple H fez uma vénia com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O nosso fantástico Ric Flair um dos Campeões Mundias de Tag Team. O Randy, nosso campeão Intercontinental… - continuara Vince.

-Não costumo ser tão desbocado mas… os teus olhos até fizeram as minhas pernas tremer e olha lá que é preciso muito para isso acontecer. – Randy Orton dissera também segurando a mão dela e beijando-a.

-Ora, fala o rapaz que mijou nas calças ainda há pouco quando soube quem seria o seu adversário. – Triple H troçou.

-Está calado! – Randy dissera fingindo ameaçar o louro.

-E finalmente mas não menos importante, o nosso Animal, Dave e segunda metade dos Campeões Mundias de Tag Team! – Concluíra Vince.

Dave olhou-a pela primeira vez nos olhos e esboçara um semi-sorriso. Mas Kai não conseguira nem se mexer. Dave era imponente. Ela já estivera na presença de muitos wrestlers, a maioria deles eram enormes mas aquele homem… todo ele transpirava poder, potência, força, masculinidade, até uma certa agressividade. Não admirava que o chamassem de Animal.

Á semelhança de Ric e Randy, Dave também segurara a mão dela e beijara-a mas desta vez fora diferente. A sensação dos lábios dele contra a sua pele despertara mais outras mil maravilhosas sensações. Sentira borboletas na barriga, um arrepio suave descera a sua espinha e o seu coração dera um pequeno salto. Sentiu o arrepio percorrer o seu corpo até todas as extremidades fazendo-a sentir-se consciente de cada poro da sua pele. E ela não conseguira descolar os seus olhos dos dele, nem ele quebrara o olhar, nem para aquele pequeno gesto. No entanto, quando se afastara mantivera-se impassível. Um autêntico mistério.

-Até gostaríamos de ficar cá mas já estamos em preparação para o combate. E ainda temos que ir dar o "leitinho" aqui ao "puto". – troçara novamente Triple H de Randy.

-Vai te f…

-Estás em frente a uma senhora, Randy. – fora a única coisa que ouvira Dave dizer. A voz dele era forte e ela sentira novamente como que um pequeno arrepio mas muito mais fraco. Não soubera porque se sentira daquela maneira. Mal o conhecia, era a primeira vez que estava perto dele e no entanto ele mexia com ela como ninguém conseguira alguma vez fazer. Realmente ele era atraente mas também era Randy. Então porque mexera Dave Batista daquela maneira com o seu sistema nervoso?

-Como se ela não fosse ouvir palavrões vinte e quatro horas por dia aqui.- Randy defendera-se.

-Vá lá meninos… vamos dar-vos a "papinha" para depois irem brincar.

-Estás inspirado hoje, Paul! Que merda, estás mesmo numa de me ver "passado"?! Porque não implicas com o Dave?

-Porque o Dave não tem piada, é muito sério e não leva nada a peito. Ele só se passa dentro do ringue. Já tu ficas logo todo chateado! – Triple H continuara cada vez mais divertido. Ric Flair só rira.

-Vá lá, não queiras desconcentrar ninguém antes dos combates de hoje, Paul. Vamos mas é para o balneário porque temos de rever o guião e preparar os combates.

Depois de se despedirem rapidamente, os quatro wrestlers haviam seguido o seu caminho. Mas Kai conseguira ver pela sua visão periférica Randy comentar qualquer coisa com Ric e olharem ambos para trás, Triple H repetira o movimento, mas Dave continuara a caminhar como se nada se tivesse passado.

Depois ela acabara sendo destacada para a Smackdown e raramente tivera oportunidade de interagir com o Animal.

Durante um ano concentrara-se na sua carreira. Não tivera oportunidade de lutar muito. Fizeram pequenas actuações como companheira de alguém. Nada relativamente importante e sentira-se até um pouco frustrada. Fizera grandes amizades, especialmente com John Cena, que hoje em dia era alguém que ela podia considerar um dos seus melhores amigos apesar da distância.

E depois, o Draft e a surpresa que fora encontrar Dave Batista, o mais recente campeão mundial de pesos pesados logo que entrara na arena, no primeiro espectáculo depois do Draft. O primeiro impulso dela fora esconder-se, como uma adolescente tímida e apaixonada mas conseguira dominar o impulso e forçara-se a sorrir e cumprimentá-lo.

-Boa noite, Kailani! – havia sido a resposta dele, acompanhada de um breve sorriso. Kai não conseguira evitar corar um pouco mas ele pareceu não notar.

Nessa mesma noite houvera uma festa no hotel de recepção ás novas estrelas. Kai, levada pelas outras divas acabara por beber um pouco demais e numa das vezes que fora ao bar buscar mais bebida encontrara Dave Batista.

-Olá para ti também! – ela não conseguira conter. Já havia demasiado álcool no seu cérebro para conseguir pensar racionalmente. Dave desviara o olhar dos cubos de gelo do seu whisky e prendera os seus olhos negros nos olhos azuis dela.

-Olá! – ele respondera com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Sabes, tu és uma incógnita para mim.

O sorriso do wrestler aumentara e ele aproximou-se um pouco dela.

-Sou? Porquê?

-Porque tu não olhas para nenhuma diva, quando me conheceste mal me prestaste atenção, já o Randy quase me devorou com os olhos. Não és gay pois não?

Batista soltara uma gargalhada.

-Não, não sou gay.

-És casado?

-Já não!

-Então não és normal. – ela dissera encolhendo os ombros e virou-se para o bar como se tivesse terminado a conversa mas de repente voltara-se novamente para ele. – Quero dizer, tu não bebes cerveja como todos os outros, bebes whisky…

-E tu bebes vodka preta ao contrário das outras divas que não querem manchar a língua e os dentes de negro porque é não estético!

-Isso é porque eu gosto de vodka preta e eu sou bonita de qualquer maneira. – ela brincara. – Mas, aqui estás tu, rodeado das mulheres mais sexys da televisão e nem olhas para nenhuma.

-Estou a olhar para ti! – ele dissera aproximando-se um pouco mais dela. Kai engolira em seco e sentira o seu coração aumentar o ritmo. O que fizera logo depois provavelmente fora consequências do seu estado alcoolizado mas de qualquer maneira soubera bem. A morena agarrara o pescoço do wrestler e beijara-o. O mais estranho fora que ele não resistira, pelo contrário, aprofundara o beijo. E o restante era ainda um turbilhão de memórias descoordenadas na mente da havaiana. Lembrava-se de entrarem no elevador, entre beijos fogosos e carícias desesperadas. Também se lembrava de entrar num quarto de hotel, arrombando a porta e de cair em cima da cama já nua e com um sorriso enorme no rosto. O pior, é que no meio da confusão de memórias dessa noite, no entanto, ela não conseguia esquecer as palavras carinhosas que ele lhe dissera, não conseguia esquecer a maneira como 

as mãos dele haviam percorrido o seu corpo, nem como o corpo dele e dela se completavam perfeitamente e como o cheiro da pele dele ficara impregnado nela por vários deliciosos dias.

Lembrava-se também perfeitamente da manhã seguinte, quando acordara abraçada a Batista e entrara em pânico. A sua primeira reacção fora levantar-se, agarrar as suas roupas e fugir para o seu quarto. Nos dias que se seguiram, evitara-o sempre, fugindo discretamente dele nos corredores, evitando frequentar lugares onde ele poderia estar e passar o menos tempo possível no hotel e na arena. Eventualmente encontrara-o, na verdade, ele encontrara-a e confrontara-a:

-Andas a evitar-me? – ela ouvira uma noite em que voltava para o seu quarto após ter saído com as Divas. O coração da morena parara por momentos. Ficou sem conseguir se voltar para trás durante alguns segundos e sentiu-se corar. No entanto, não podia fugir, por isso virara-se e forçara um sorriso nervoso.

-Eu… não… eu… - gaguejara.

-Vá lá, Kai! Tu foges de mim nos corredores, tu evitas passar por mim ou sequer estar em locais que sabes que eu possa estar.

-Eu apenas… - mas não conseguira se justificar. Suspirara e confessara. – Eu não sei como olhar para a tua cara depois de… eu estava claramente bêbeda e sei que para ti foi apenas uma noite mas… para mim não foi… eu não sou assim, não sou de ficar com uma pessoa uma noite e depois simplesmente esquecer…

-E achas que eu sou? Acho que já tinhas percebido que eu não sou como os outros. Ouve Kai, é verdade que mal nos conhecemos mas… aquela noite foi… inexplicável. O que senti, nunca sentira antes na minha vida. Foi algo avassalador, e eu também já tinha muitos copos de whisky mas a verdade é que, não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça, o teu cheiro ainda não saiu da minha pele, a tua voz, a tua face o teu sorriso atormenta os meus sonhos. Eu não queria que o que aconteceu ficasse por aí. Tu és especial, Kailani, és mais do que isso. Tu és única para mim, morena.

Kai ficara sem saber o que dizer, abrira e fechara a boca várias vezes mas nada saíra. Sentira os seus lábios abrirem um sorriso quando Batista se aproximara e a beijara na testa.

-Sei que devo parecer um idiota ao dizer isto mas… eu acho que me apaixonei por ti na primeira vez que te vi…

-Mas tu… tu mal me ligaste.

-Porque o Randy te comia com os olhos e porque julguei que fosses apenas mais uma daquelas divas que têm tudo menos cérebro. Mas provaste o contrário. E quero que continues a fazê-lo. Dá-me uma oportunidade. – ele dissera com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-E o que recebo em troca? – ela provocara.

-Tudo! – ele respondera aproximando a sua boca da dela. Kai fechara os olhos e…

A morena sacudiu as memórias da sua mente e levantou-se rapidamente. Não podia continuar a pensar no passado. Batista devia ser algo esquecido. Zangada consigo mesmo por ainda pensar naquelas coisas, entrou no quarto de hotel, fechando a porta que dava para a varanda com força a mais mas sem ligar e atirou-se para a cama, tapando a cara com a almofada e dando um grito silencioso e frustrado.

Alguns andares acima, um wrestler moreno fixava os olhos no tecto com a mente perdida entre as mesmas memórias que Kai. Depois olhou para o lado, para a morena que dormia profundamente e suspirou. Daria tudo para sentir por aquela morena o que sentira por 

uma certa havaiana. E faria tudo para que o seu coração não desejasse desesperadamente que aqueles cabelos morenos que caiam sobre o seu peito pertencessem a Kailani e não a Victoria.

Fechou os olhos suplicando que aquelas memórias saíssem da sua cabeça, que aquela dor desaparecesse e que aquele sentimento morresse de vez. Não queria amar Kailani, não queria sentir saudades dela e certamente não queria ter que vê-la todos os dias. Apesar de ter custado nos primeiros tempos sobreviver sem a presença diária de Kai na sua vida, fora mais fácil fingir que já não a amava quando não tinha que a ver. Agora era simplesmente tortura. Quando a vira entrar no ringue o seu mundo caíra sobre ele. Aquele combate não era suposto ele perder. Sabia sim que devia se distrair com a diva que iria entrar para que Mark conseguisse reagir mas o resto do combate seria decidido por eles. No entanto, que não conseguira mais reagir fora ele. Ficara demasiado afectado com o regresso da havaiana.

Victoria mexeu-se ao lado dele e Dave fechou os olhos. Sentiu-a levantar-se e a porta da casa de banho fechou-se. Mais um suspiro, provavelmente o milésimo naquela noite. Mas por mais que doesse e por mais que gostasse de Kai, tinha que aceitar que acabara. E afinal, não sabia se alguma vez poderia perdoar a maneira como ela simplesmente desaparecera sem alguma explicação. Não seria fácil conviver com a morena, mas ele iria fazê-lo, nem que para isso tivesse que puxar de toda a dor que sentia e criasse uma carapaça de ódio. Além disso, agora estava com Victoria e não devia sequer pensar em alguém que não dera valor ao amor dele. Virou-se na cama, de costas para a casa de banho e tentou adormecer.


	4. Junto da Loucura, Junto de ti

**Capítulo Quatro – Junto da Loucura, Junto de Ti**

Kai saiu do elevador a passos largos. Acordara com o mau humor do dia anterior duplicado.

-Tem calma, o pequeno-almoço não foge. – Torrie brincou.

-Quem quer fugir sou eu! Quero sair deste hotel e voltar para a minha casa por dois dias de descanso. – Kai resmungou.

-Ainda agora cá chegaste já queres fugir outra vez?

A morena suspirou e virou-se para a loura mesmo na porta de entrada do restaurante. Não tinha o direito de descarregar em Torrie as suas frustrações.

-Desculpa. É só que… voltar está a ser mais difícil do que julguei…

-Eu sei. Nem conseguiste dormir hoje. Mas não podes esperar que tudo volte a ser como era assim de repente.

-Nada vai voltar a ser como era. – Kai murmurou sentindo o seu coração fazer-se em pedaços. Tinha que meter aquilo na cabeça, tinha que esquecer Batista de qualquer maneira mas parecia que o seu coração teimava em não deixá-lo sair.

E como se o destino ouvisse os pensamentos dela, Batista saiu do elevador abraçado com Victoria. Pararam logo depois de saírem e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Kai teve que se virar para não deixar que as lágrimas sequer chegassem aos seus olhos. Não lhes ia dar o gosto de vê-la sofrer, jamais!

Caminhou a passos largos e decididos até ao Buffet, com um sorriso na cara e cumprimentando as pessoas que conhecia pelo caminho. Serviu-se de ovos mexidos, bacon, uma chávena de café, duas torradas, uma maçã e um sumo natural de laranja. Torrie olhou para ela e depois para o prato com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que foi? Tenho fome! – Kai disse encolhendo os ombros.

Torrie conhecia Kai. A havaiana não era do tipo de raparigas que se fechava em quartos a chorar, a se isolar do mundo e perder a fome. Pelo contrario, quando estava magoada, a morena comia como se não visse comida há vários dias e usava a dor como fonte de energia, descarregava aquele sentimento negativo nos treinos ou nos vários hobbies que tinha. Ela não se deixava abater por causa de outra pessoa, embora por dentro estivesse feita em pedaços. Kailani não iria deixar que ninguém soubesse que estava magoada mesmo que isso a magoasse ainda mais. Era demasiado orgulhosa.

Kai aproximou-se da mesa onde Carlitos e Chris Masters estavam sentados.

-Posso? – ela perguntou com um sorriso deslumbrante a que nenhum homem resistia e Torrie revirou os olhos. Ela estava a lançar o seu charme. Outra manobra defensiva da havaiana.

Chris levantou-se de imediato, derrubando a sua cadeira e afastando uma num gesto muito cavalheiro para Kai se sentar, a qual foi aceite pela diva com mais um sorriso. Kai era a novidade, a linda Diva recém-chegada que todos os wrestlers queriam conhecer. Alguns já a conheciam e sabiam que se meter com Kai era comprar uma guerra com Dave por isso não se aproximavam, mas como a relação entre o Animal e a havaiana era Tabu entre o staff os que não estavam na Smackdown há dois anos não sabiam disso. Pelos vistos era o caso de Chris que só faltou babar para a morena. Torrie puxou uma cadeira e juntou-se ao grupo. Pelo canto do olho viu Batista lançar um olhar furioso a Masters e quase partir o copo que tinha na mão. Victoria pareceu não reparar enquanto levava o seu sumo e a sua salada de fruta através das mesas.

Torrie e Victoria cruzaram o olhar e a mais velha lançou um sorriso arrogante antes de mudar de direcção e se dirigir á mesa onde estavam, mas antes que a loura conseguisse fazer alguma coisa para impedir o impacto, já Victoria tinha derramado o sumo todo em cima de Kai.

-Oh, desculpa! – Victoria disse ironicamente. – Não te vi.

Kai levantou-se lentamente respirando fundo e virou-se para a outra Diva.

-Acredito que não! – Kai sussurrou perigosamente calma. – E agora que aconteceria se eu também não te visse e… - a havaiana sorriu maliciosamente antes de erguer a mão e dar um murro na cara da sua rival, que deu dois paços, derrubou a salada, tropeçou numa cadeira e caiu redonda no chão. -… Decidisse apanhar moscas no ar. – Kai quase gritou esta parte e preparou-se para se atirar em cima de Victoria mas foi agarrada por Torrie e Chris antes que conseguisse dar um passo.

Victoria levantou-se e quase saltou para cima de Kai mas foi agarrada pelo namorado antes de conseguir chegar junto do seu alvo.

-Vê se controlas a tua namoradinha, Batista! – Kai disse após respirar fundo três vezes e forçar Torrie e Chris a libertarem-na. – Ela parece estar cada vez menos lúcida!

-Pelo que eu vi, quem agrediu primeiro foste tu! – ele disse friamente. – Afinal sempre gostaste de atacar.

Kai não conseguiu dizer nada, as palavras que ele dirigia estavam carregadas de segundos significados que só eles percebiam e ela odiou-se por ter a cabeça invadida por memórias de ambos entre lençóis. Como se atrevia ele a dizer aquilo, a fazer referência algo que eles faziam quando se amavam, a troçar de algo que fizera parte da intimidade de ambos. Aquelas palavras magoaram mais do que ela queria mostrar. Em vez disso lançou um olhar furioso a Victoria que era capaz de fazer muitos wrestlers na sala agradecerem aos céus por não serem o alvo daquele olhar e depois foi embora. Torrie seguiu-a.

A morena entrou no quarto como um furacão, quase atirando a porta na cara da amiga. Caminhou a passos rápidos até á casa de banho e fechou a porta com tanta força que foi milagre ela não ter quebrado.

Segundos depois os soluços de Kai encheram o quarto e Torrie foi até á porta.

-Kai…

-Deixa-me sozinha!

Kai jurara que não choraria mais mas aquela dor parecia apenas aumentar com as horas e estava a ser cada vez mais difícil fingir que já não amava Dave. Vê-lo com Victoria era como se enfiassem uma faca no coração. Ela simplesmente não conseguia vê-los sem ter vontade de fugir dali ou de ir até lá e separá-los e quebrar a cara a Victoria. Ela só queria poder chegar ao pé dele e abraçá-lo, ouvi-lo dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, ouvi-lo dizer que a amava e voltar a sentir aquela sensação de segurança, tranquilidade e equilíbrio que so encontrara nos braços dele. Ela queria poder voltar a sentir o sabor do beijo dele, adormecer com ele ao seu lado e a saudade naquele momento era tão grande que quase a sufocava. Mas depois as lembranças dele e de Victoria no balneário há dois anos caia sobre ela como um balde de água fria e pela milésima vez o seu coração era feito em bocados. Ela nem sabia como é que o seu coração ainda batia de tanto que já sofrera por causa de Batista.

Após quase meia hora fechada na casa de banho tentando se recompor, Kai saiu de lá como se nada se tivesse passado. Nem parecia ter chorado graças aos milagres da maquilhagem. Viu que Torrie já havia descido com as malas. Agarrou as suas e desceu também. Para sua grande satisfação nem Dave nem Victoria lá estavam.

-Como estás? – uma voz masculina disse atrás dela.

-Oh, estou bem, obrigada. –ela disse esboçando um sorriso a Chris. – Eu perco a cabeça de vez em quando mas passa.

-Só espero nunca te chatear. – ele brincou.

-Eu espero que não Sr. Masters ou terá que enfrentar o furacão havaiano. – ela retribuiu a brincadeira.

E foram conversando os dois até ao parque de estacionamento. Ela gostou de Chris, não só por ser muito atraente mas porque era divertido, nada comparado com a sua personagem na TV.

Depois de 12 longas horas a conduzir, Kai chegou á sua querida casa em Orlando, Florida. Estacionou o carro na garagem e subiu as escadas sem sequer tirar a mala de dentro. Quando chegou ao quarto jogou-se na cama. Estava exausta, o stress emocional começava-se a descarregar no seu corpo. Mal caiu na cama, adormeceu.

Os dias seguintes foram calmos. Kai aproveitou para nadar, por a sua leitura em dia e tocar um pouco de piano. A única pessoa que viu nesses dois dias foi Maria, a sua empregada, uma senhora de já cinquenta anos que Kai via quase como uma segunda mãe.

Quando chegou a hora de partir e voltar a reencontrar os seus colegas de trabalho para começar os treinos e ensaios para o espectáculo seguinte, começou a sentir um aperto na garganta e um nó no estômago.

A viagem de avião até Portland em Oregon demorou mais do que o normal e apesar de tentar dormir, foi-lhe impossível. Estava ansiosa e odiava essa sensação.

Quando finalmente chegou, viu o autocarro da WWE á espera das estrelas que estavam a chegar. O motorista ajudou-a com a mala e ela entrou. Encontrou Matt Hardy sentado e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Vejam só quem ela é! – ele disse. Matt sempre tivera uma paixoneta por ela embora a relação deles fosse apenas de amizade.

-Olá Matt! Como vão as coisas?

-Ainda um pouco dorido do salto fabuloso que dei sábado do escadote para o ringue mas de resto, estou óptimo e pronto para outro. E tu que me contas? Que te deu na cabeça para desapareceres sem deixar rasto e agora voltares do nada?

Matt era assim, não tinha papas na língua, com ele não havia rodeios, o que ele queria dizer dizia e ela adorava a sua sinceridade.

-Digamos que as coisas aqui correram mal e depois fartei-me da TNA e decidi voltar.

-Saíste por causa do Dave, não foi? – e mais uma vez lá estava a sinceridade do wrestler.

-Talvez!

-Ok, já percebi que sim…

Esperaram o resto dos wrestlers enquanto conversavam de coisas banais. Quando todos os que vinham de avião tinham chegado, o autocarro partiu para o hotel.

Kai ficou sozinha num quarto. Queria poder ter partilhado um com Torrie mas a outra Diva só chegava no dois dias depois visto que não iria ter nenhum combate. Kai ia já combater, ou pelo menos interromper o combate de Maryse e Layla e aplicar os seus finishers a ambas: um atomic drop intitulado _Pandemonium_ a Maryse e um airplane splin seguido de um brain buster chamado _The Helm Of Darkness _a Layla.

Era por isso que vinha mais cedo, apesar de já estar familiarizada com os ataques, afinal praticara-os durante muito tempo, era a primeira vez que ia aplica-los realmente como finishers.

Desarrumou as suas malas, colocou a roupa para treinar numa sacola e apressou-se a ir para o elevador. Este abriu-se e Kai viu a última pessoas que queria ver naquele momento. Parecia que o destino estava contra ela.

-Bom dia. – Dave disse num tom frio.

-Bom dia. –ela respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Porque raios tinha ela que ter ficado no 10º andar do hotel? Isso implicava ter ainda pelo menos 9 andares com Batista ao seu lado.

O elevador desceu 3 andares e ninguém entrou, parecia até que aquela porcaria estava a andar mais devagar só para a torturar. Viu pela periferia dos seus olhos Dave estalar o pescoço. Conhecia aquele gesto, ele fazia aquilo quando ele estava pensando em algo que não queria. Amaldiçoou-se por se lembrar tão bem dos pequenos hábitos dele.

-Estás nervosa? – ele perguntou num tom indiferente.

-Não! – ela respondeu segura de si. Estava nervosa sim, na verdade estava em pânico. Estar perto dele despertava mil e uma sensações nela. O cheiro dele continuava igual só tinha vontade de poder acaricia-lo, saboreá-lo,… mas a sua cabeça gritava que não! Era uma batalha entre a sua razão e o seu coração e era agonizante. Tinha vontade de gritar de frustração e fugir dali.

-O teu corpo diz o contrário… - ele comentou com igual indiferença.

-Impressão tua! – ela teimou.

Viu Dave abrir um sorriso divertido.

-Não me enganas. Quando estás nervosa passas a mão direita pela nuca várias vezes, viras a cara para o lado esquerdo e mordes o lábio inferior.

Kailani retirou imediatamente mão da nuca como se tivesse apanhado um choque. Dave deu uma leve gargalhada mas ao contrário do que ela esperava não soou nada desdenhosa, ou sequer rancorosa. Ele não estava a gozar com ela. Então a morena atreveu-se a olhá-lo nos olhos. Reparou que ele a fixava intensamente e arrepiou-se.

-Porque estás assim? Pareces uma gatinha assustada, prestes a fugir mal eu dê um passo em frente.

-As gatinhas não são assim tão previsíveis, quando pensas que elas vão fugir elas podem te arranhar. – ela contra-atacou.

Dave deu um passo á frente e Kai deu dois atrás e colidiu com a parede do elevador. Com o coração a bater descompassadamente, olhou para o ecrã do elevador. Ainda estavam do 5º andar.

O wrestler aproximou-se dela calmamente. Todos os músculos da havaina pareciam ter congelado. A sua respiração tornou-se inconstante ao notar que ele estava apenas alguns centímetros dela, debruçando-se para que as suas caras estivessem ao mesmo nível. Conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele a roçar os seus lábios, os olhos dele fixos nos dela.

-Não me parece que vás atacar, gatinha! – ele disse com um sorriso arrogante muito pouco característico dele.

O cérebro de Kai gritava-lhe para responder, para o afastar mas parecia que o seu corpo não estava a ouvir. Odiava aquela sensação de impotência que ele desencadeava nela. Ela era sempre uma pessoa segura, gostava de estar no controlo de tudo na sua vida e odiava sentir-se fraca. E geralmente sucedia mas com Dave era diferente. Ele tinha o poder de fazer as pernas dela tremerem, conseguia fazê-la sentir-se vulnerável e parecia que todos os seus pensamentos ficavam incoerentes quando ele estava perto.

-Eu… - ela conseguiu balbuciar e estava certa de que conseguiria puxar do resto das suas forças para responde rá altura se ele não a tivesse beijado.

Dave agarrou a sua face com ambas as mãos e colou fortemente os seus lábios aos dela. Por segundos, Kai não soube como reagir mas aos poucos o beijo tornou-se mais terno e ela só conseguiu enrolar os braços á volta do pescoço do homem que amava para não cair ao chão pois o seu corpo tremia com todas as emoções que aquele beijo despertava dentro dela.

Dave mordiscou o lábio inferior dela e ela entreabriu os lábios para libertar um suspiro. Ele aproveitou e passou a língua entre eles, aprofundando o beijo. Qualquer pensamento que pudesse restar na cabeça da morena desapareceu. A única coisa que ela sabia era que estava nos braços que tanto sentira falta, e aquele beijo, aquele beijo que tantas vezes sonhara em receber de novo estava ali, tão real como antes e era tão excitante e avassalador como sempre. Foi como se aqueles dois anos não existissem, como se estivessem de volta aos tempos em que eram felizes e por momentos ela quase acreditou nisso. Até o elevador anunciar que estava a parar. Foi como se libertassem um balde de agua em cima dela e toda a realidade caísse na sua cabeça com uma crueldade que causava uma dor quase física. Ela empurrou-o e ele não resistiu.

-Nunca mais te atrevas a me beijar ou juro-te que a família Batista não terá mais gerações. – ela disse completamente furiosa, mais com ela do que com ele, antes da porta do elevador abrir e Chris Masters, Maryse e MArk Callaway entrarem.

Os recém-chegados cumprimentaram e Kai e Batista responderam de volta tentando fingir que estava tudo bem. Por momentos Kai julgou que ninguém tinha percebido nada mas quando olhou para Mark ele olhava-a fixamente com uma expressão inquisidora. Kai não foi capaz de aguentar o olhar, baixou a cabeça e os seus olhos desviaram-se para a direcção contrária. Em alguns segundos estavam no Rés-do-chão e junto com o resto dos wrestlers para se dirigirem ao ginásio para praticarem.

N/A: visto que estou completamente fora do mundo do wrestling nos últimos tempos, decidi que vou usar os wrestlers ao acaso, sejam eles do Smackdown, do RAW ou ECW. Perdoem-me por este pequeno defeito na fic, é porque com tanto trabalho já é sorte conseguir actualizar seja que fic for.


End file.
